WeskerBrad, do this for me
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: I started this three years ago. Brad and Wesker slash. The first chapter is old. But is the basis. Two chapters, new will be up if it gets demanded. Thank you darlings. Please review etc. :  Ta.
1. The Start Written 2007

**Wesker/Brad fanfic**

**I warn you now, this is my first ever YAOI fan fiction, and I was going to pick Krauser and Brad, but Wesker seems more logical to have there. Please don't flame. YAOI loving fan girls welcome, if you don't like yaoi I suggest you go dive under neigh your quilt and cover your eyes. Or just not read this. Please be nice!**

_Great another crap day at work, seriously what's the point of coming in if all you are going to do is be joked about all day by a guy who can't change out of the green uniform of his, and play solitaire all day on your pc._

Brads thoughts muttered away in his head as he took the keys out of the car door and began to walk into the police station.

"Hey, Brad, wassup?" Marvin from the RPD riot squad began to walk beside Brad, Brads thoughts stopped as he turned and looked at Marvin.

"Oh hey, urm, nout much, typical Monday for ya." Brads voice was slightly bitter, his Sunday had been crap and Mondays always meant a new stack of paper work on his desk.

"Yeah, well I'm cool, man, we had some major riots last night, but hey, I guess they realised in the end that they had work the next day. Feel sorry for the poor sods that get the shit beaten out of them from us and then wake up, just to go to work." Brad agreed, as they neared the riot squad office, Marvin parted off. Brad continued up the stairs and walked down the corridor, soon reaching the STARS office.

"Hey, Brad" Barry was sitting at his desk, near Wesker, by the look of things he was repeatedly taking apart and rebuilding guns.

_Today, better not be that boring._

"Urm, hey guys." Brad attempted to give off a friendly smile as he walked over to his desk. Eventually sitting down he logged onto his computer.

"Oh Brad!" Wesker began to stride towards Brad's desk; he leant over to speak to Brad.

"Look we need to get some research on those murders that have happened in the forest lately okay, try searching up about the area and it's surroundings okay, try get all the details alright." He then started to walk back to his own desk. "Oh and, I need to speak with you straight after work alright." Although Weskers voice was usually cool and slow talking today it seemed more fast, as if he was a rush and wanting to get the day over with quick. Brad just nodded.

"Yeah, okay then captain" He put his headset on and began his work.

_Work, work, work. Yeesh, nothing new, then again these murders have been pretty weird, for a town like ours so calm and stuff to have these kinds of murders. Like cannibals, man…usually a rare case in calm cities…_

The day seemed to drag on forever, with different members of the STARS walking in and out of the office, whilst Brad just sat there researching looking bored as hell and as if he wanted to jump off a bridge, he had about three different people sit next to him that day, the first was Joseph, who repeatedly was just calling him "Chicken heart" and doodling things on paperwork they had to get done. The next to sit by him was Edward from Bravo team, who just sat there making paper footballs whilst talking to Chris about some football match he had seen in the weekend. And the third person to sit next to him was Rebecca, the newbie of the team, who sat there fiddling with a medicinal kit, and when she did the paperwork she put love hearts and little "anime" doodles all over the work. Really showing how mature she was.

_Wow…Still 18 is a really young age to join STARS. _

Finally it reached 5oclock, and everyone began to leave, Brad logged off his computer. He could feel his heart begin to beat quite fast, after all his boss said he wanted to see him after work…

_I hope this isn't bad…That would suck…_

The more Brad started to think the faster his heart raced. He could feel the warm sweat drip down his forehead. Damn he was nervous. After everyone had left and it was only Wesker and him, it was silent, until…

"Look Brad, I need you to do something for me." Weskers sunglasses had slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up as he said this.

"Wh…What with sir?"

"When we go to the forest near the Arkley Mountains, you will drive the helicopter there, and then after you drop us off I want you to fly off okay."

"What? Why?" Brad was standing in the centre of the room and could feel Wesker get closer to him; he could feel his warm breath go down his neck.

"Because that way…I can destroy them. But don't worry Brad, I'll keep you alive."

"What!? No way! I can't let you "destroy" them, captain why!?" As soon as the words escaped Brads mouth Wesker tightly grabbed his hair.

"Look, I have to! It's the only way I'll get the tyrant! Believe me Brad it will be _very _painful if you don't agree."

"No! I can't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" After Wesker heard Brad say this he slammed him up against a nearby desk, Chris' desk. By this point Brad was bending over the desk.

"Look Brad, you tell anyone about this little meeting of ours and I'll do this again!" Wesker whispered down Brad's ear as he began to cover Brad's mouth with his hand.

_What the? What's he going to do to me!?_

Brad couldn't even match up to Weskers strength, Brad had always been the weakling in the STARS team, and even Becky could probably beat him in an arm wrestle. Wesker suddenly began to unbuckle Brad's trousers. He did it successfully and dropped his trousers and pants to his ankles. Brad struggled but he couldn't do anything, Wesker then began to unbuckle his own trousers and dropped his own boxers, revealing his huge "weapon" like cock. He grabbed Brad and pulled him closer to him, and without any form of lubrication forced himself right inside Brad.

_Oh my fucking god! What the hell!!!_

Brad tried to scream in pain but couldn't because of Weskers hand covering his mouth, it hurt so much the pain was unbearable, Wesker laughed as he heard Brad's cries. He then felt Weskers free hand slip along his body and grope him tightly. He began to jack him off. What was this feeling coming over Brad's body? He felt a mixture of pleasure and pains come over him.

_What is…What's happening?_

He felt blood trickle down his thigh slowly. Finally though Wesker came inside Brad. He let out a moan of pleasure as he did so and Brad himself made a moan on pleasure and pain after he has done so. Wesker then began to buckle up his trousers. He pushed Brad to one side of the desk and stood up straight.

"Maybe, you'll think about out deal, yes?" He laughed, turned around and left. Brad then managed to get up, only just…He wiped up the blood and spunk from the desk and managed to get fully dressed. After wiping everything and trying to look the part again, he limped out of the office.

_That didn't just happen…No way…Nothing…Oh my god…_

But that pain in his legs and around his ass was still there, he knew it was all real…What a hell he had gone through…He decided to take the next day off, but that day seemed to fly by quick. By the time it was Wednesday morning and he was walking into work, he still had a bit of a limp. He slowly walked to the office. He then stepped inside. All the STARS members were in there, chatting and drinking.

"Why hello Brad, nice of you to join us" Wesker was facing Brad and everyone looked in Brad's direction. Brad could see the smile stretch across Weskers face. It was an evil, horrible smile. He couldn't face him anymore, not after what had happened. Everything in front of him went black, and he collapsed.

Silence, just silence, until he heard Weskers voice again.

_Why me…?_

**Well, I hope you all liked that! Urm, please again be nice and reviews would be cool! Remember my first yaoi fanfic. **


	2. You Belong To Me Edited 2010

Brad awoke to Rebecca kneeling beside him, she was touching his head and speaking to another STARS member. Chris walked over calmly then spoke.

"Shit you were actually ill!"

Brad felt sick, the thoughts of of what Wesker had done to him clouded his mind. He looked at Chris and then back the ground, with a kind of passive look. Chris snubbed the rejected feeling and walked back over to his desk. Surrounding Brad, apart from Becky, was Jill, Barry and now Wesker. Wesker leaned in near to Brad and then spoke.

"What's the matter Brad? Still feel a bit...peaky?" Brad looked into the eyes of the older, evil man. He backed away slightly and then stood in a haste, he held his head in pain as he tried to gain balance. He replied.

"I'm...Fine." Becky touched his chest in worried motion, he backed away. "I said I'm fine!" He walked over to his desk and sat down, the others stood in shock. Brad didn't take time off sick, and he didn't shout at anyone. Especially not new members of the team, everyone knew he was pretty tame. Jill gave Barry a concerned look, and then shrugged. Everyone went back to their desks. Edward, who sat near to Brad leaned near him, he whispered.

"Ay man...? You okay? You been, different, lately ya know?" Brad, sitting with his back turned to the other pilot, spoke back, he could sense Becky listening in.

"I just...Urm, have been a bit ill that's all...It's nothing." Edward sighed a little and then answered with a simple 'okay.' Brad then turned 180degrees in his chair and spoke to Becky.

"Sorry Becky...Didn't mean to shout earlier..." Becky looked back at him with a respectful smile, then she replied.

"It's fine, I understand."

_But does she really understand?_

Time was going slow today, and almost all the STARS members seemed to be showing obvious symptoms of a slow day in the office. Joseph had taken off his bandanna and was now attempting to turn it into a slingshot, Brad had been sat under a desk almost all day trying to sort out dodgy wires, and Jill had replaced her beret on her head about 12 times already. Things were slow, and nothing was happening. Everyone hated days like this. Wesker seemed to be buried in his computer screen, he seemed a little frustrated, until eventually, he smacked his hands down in anger on the keyboard. Everyone in the STARS office turned towards Wesker, nothing scarier than a pissed off captain. He then arose from his seat, straightening himself out and turning back to serious, cool mode. Everyone just regarded it as a minor thing and got back to procrastinating away from their paper work. Wesker then spoke.

"Brad. I need some help with this. Please." Wesker spoke with his 'nice for work' tone, which was a tone in which he'd sound like he was being nice, saying please, but really it was an order, and if you refused he'd probably nuke you, no one ever really found out what he'd do if you didn't do it, because, well, no one really had the balls...Or a death wish to refuse. Brad nervously stood up. His last encounter with this man had been an experience he'd rather forget. An actual rape. Brad, a rape victim. He glanced over at Chris' desk, and sighed. Brad walked to Wesker's desk, and then stood still, he spoke.

"What's...urm, what's the problem...?" Brad was hesitant.

_He can't do anything while the others are around..._

Wesker smiled that evil grin of his, before telling Brad the wires needed sorted out. He pointed to under the desk, then he slightly moved his chair back, now sitting on it, and made a narrow gap for Brad to just about fit into to get under the desk. Brad looked at the gap and sighed, was this Wesker's game again? He looked around the office, the others were too engrossed in nothing, to notice. Brad knelt down, looked at Wesker, who smiled back at him, and then he crawled under the desk. He felt worthless. This guy had complete control over him. Wesker was leaned back in his chair further enough to make it not look dodgy to the other STARS, but close enough to make Brad feel his legs against him and to have his head near the stronger man's crotch. Brad looked at the wires.

_There isn't anything wrong with these..._

Brad felt sick. Wesker really was just playing a game with him. Wesker smiled again, and then he slyly passed a note down to Brad. Brad looked up, his eyes now level with Wesker's groin. He didn't like the position he was in, hell which straight guy who'd just been raped by their boss would like this position? Unless they were 'straight' in the 'Boku No Sexual Harassment' kind of way. Brad tried to get up, but unaware to the others, Wesker grabbed his head, he forced it near to his crotch. Brad opened the note up, it read.

_You belong to me. _

4 words. That was it. 4 words. That Brad couldn't do anything about. Wesker was powerful. And believable. Who'd believe Brad? The chief probably hated him more than Wesker, hell, most people in the office did. Brad eventually was *allowed out by Wesker, he got up and walked back to his desk, looking pale, and feeling sick. Wesker just grinned and thanked him. Remaining professional. Wesker then stood up, he clapped his hands and spoke.

"Okay people! I've noticed, Brad, in particular, is lacking in the exercise department, perhaps that could be the reason for your illness Brad?" He stared over at Brad. Brad frowned in return. "Anyway. I think instead of staying round here to die of boredom, I suggest we go do a few laps. C'mon men. Now." Oh! Again with the whole 'nice order' thing. Edward turned to Joseph smirking, as everyone began to walk out.

"Aha, boss seems happy huh?" Joseph laughed and turned to Brad, teasing him.

"Man, Brad, what did you do when you were under there? Suck him off!" Brad glared at Joseph as everyone laughed, Brad blushed a little. Then replied.

"Joseph. Fuck off." Brad stared directly in his eyes, as if to say – don't even bother – Joseph looked at the others as Brad stormed out towards training. Joseph muttered something under his breath like a child that had just been told off. While the others brushed it off and followed.

Training had been hard, especially for a weakling like Brad. Wesker had really put them through their paces, all of the guys had been competitive, fighting over who was going to go win what race and what prize they'd get, many of them involving Jill being used as a prize, much to her anger. The guys were all in the locker room, some changing, others making themselves 'look good' and some showering. Brad stood in the shower, the hot water trickled down his body. He wasn't as big built as the other guys in STARS, he was shorter too. Brad would often stress he was 'average height' but everyone know he was actually only a few inches taller than Jill. He was better built than the average guy, but was more behind-the-scenes, so he was still skinny. People would comment on his 'feminine charm' that they'd sometimes noticed, and every time it'd piss Brad off. He wasn't a girl, and he didn't want to stress something as stupid as that. As he stood, daydreaming, allowing the water to cleanse his body. He felt something near him. Someone. It was Wesker. He turned, slightly shocked by the presence of him. Wesker towered over Brad. He must have been 6ft+, his blonde hair wasn't slicked back as it usually was, the water had made it slightly drape over his eyes. Brad didn't know what to do. The showers were just a corner away from the main changing room. Of course people only went to the showers if they were in them, so none of the others would notice Brad and Wesker in there together. Also, there was a curtain, just in case. Wesker drew the curtain and then turned to face Brad. He stepped forward. The water trickled down his face, Brad stood glaring at his hazel eyes. He didn't know what to do. Brad backed against the wall, Wesker just moved closer. He whispered, loud enough to ignore the water, quiet enough to be ignored by the people getting dressed.

"Brad. If you cry out now, they'll all think that you're a little faggot. You'd hate that wouldn't you? Being accused of coming onto your boss." Brad recoiled in shock and then replied, a loud whisper.

"What the fuck! I can just tell them what you did to me!" Brad put every last ounce of the false hope in justice he had into that sentence. Wesker just replied with a grin, and then he groped Brad's member. Brad stood, eyes wide open, he couldn't do anything. Like Wesker himself had said before. He basically belonged to Wesker. It'd all started with Wesker just asking Brad to leave the others at the mountains, but now it had escalated into something much worse. Wesker was getting off on it, he liked the idea of having a bitch. He laughed as he felt Brad harden.

"Aha, you can't deny that your turned on by this." Brad blushed as Wesker stroked his hard-on. Brad tried to get away buy couldn't, and even if he did, walking out of the showers in front of everyone with a raging hard-on didn't seem like a great idea. Brad let out a little moan as Wesker touched him, he felt up his thighs with one hand and pleasured his dick with the other one. Wesker leaned his face towards Brad's then spoke.

"Don't moan too loudly. They'll hear." As Brad opened his mouth, wanting to let out moans, Wesker silenced him with his tongue. He kissed Brad, his tongue touching Brad's. Brad couldn't help but co-operate. He was extremely turned on by what was going on, he thrust slightly and Wesker pulled away. Letting go of Brad's dick. Brad looked up, confused. Just as he was giving in. Wesker grabbed Brad's hand and put it on his member. He told him to carry on. Brad began to pleasure himself in front of Wesker. Wesker just stood watching as Brad bit his lip, attempting not to moan or cry out in pleasure. Something weird, there was something about being abused, looked down on, and forced which strangely turned on Brad. He didn't want to accept it, never did. But as he stood in front of his boss, pleasuring himself, just for his bosses entertainment Brad felt better than good. The feeling was immense. A part of him just wanted Wesker to take him right there. Wesker then joined in again, grabbing Brad's thighs and feeling up his skinny-yet-slightly-masculine-body. Brad backed against the cold, shower wall. He finally had had enough. He was going to cum. He wrapped on arm around Wesker and bought him closer to him. Crying out slightly as he whispered in his ear.

"I'm...I'm cumming..." Wesker grinned and then kissed him one last time before Brad finally climaxed. He let out a moan and then fell to the floor, he felt shaky and immobile, as if he'd just had the most passionate, best sex ever. Brad was shocked, all he'd really done was jack off, but because Wesker was there, putting that pressure on him, forcing him into such a position and making him get off when Wesker wanted him to get off, that he had found it unbelievably pleasurably. Wesker left, wrapping a towel around himself and going into the changing rooms, just grinning at Brad , not saying anything. Brad stood up, and held himself up against the wall. Joseph then walked in, he looked at Brad. The spoke.

"Shit what's up with you?" Brad looked over to Joseph, worried. Then replied.

"Uh...nothing...Just...Urm, leaving." Brad hastily left the shower, luckily the water had washed away any traces of smut away. In the main locker room, Brad sat with a towel wrapped around him, dazed. He knew Wesker would do more to him. It was just a matter of when.

_**I think i'm going to have a nose bleed. Wesker forcing Brad into doing 'things.' Shit got real.**_

**I wrote the original chapter, over 3 years ago. I think I've matured since I was 13. Aha. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. :) Love you all darlings. **


End file.
